London Buses route 91 (current)
History 7 February 1987: New route 14A introduced, Monday-Saturday only, Piccadilly Circus to Turnpike Lane via Tottenham Court Road, Warren Street, Euston, King's Cross, Holloway, Hornsey Rise and Crouch End. The route was introduced to replace the northern section of route 14, which was withdrawn between Euston and Turnpike Lane on Mon-Sat. 26 March 1988: Withdrawn between Piccadilly Circus and Tottenham Court Road, and between Crouch End and Turnpike Lane. 10 October 1992: Route renumbered 91. Withdrawn between Tottenham Court Road and Euston, but diverted to Trafalgar Square via Russell Square, Holborn and Aldwych. Sunday service introduced. 1 February 1997: Contract awarded to Capital Citybus (later First London). 2 February 2002: Converted to low-floor operation. 7 February 2009: Contract awarded to Metroline. Operators Routes 14A and 91 have been operated by the following companies: *London Buses: 7 February 1987-31 March 1989 *London Northern: 1 April 1989-31 January 1997 *Capital Citybus/First London: 1 February 1997-6 February 2009 *Metroline: 7 February 2009-present Garages Routes 14A and 91 have been operated from the following garages: *Holloway (HT): 7 February 1987-31 January 1997; 7 February 2009-present *Northumberland Park (NP): 1 February 1997-6 February 2009 Route description - list of stops Route departing Trafalgar Square * Northumberland Avenue / Trafalgar Square * Trafalgar Square / Charing Cross Station * Southampton Street / Coven Garden * Aldwych * Holborn Station * Southampton Row / Theobald's Road * Russell Square Station * Tavistock Square * Upper Woburn Place / Euston Road * Euston Station * British Library * St Pancras International Station * King's Cross Station / York Way * Wharfdale Road / London Canal Museum * Killick Street * Carnegie Street * Caledonian Road / Copenhagen Street * Story Street * Caledonian Road & Barnsbury Station * H M Prison Pentonville * Caledonian Road * North Road / Hillmarton Road * Freegrove Road * Camden Road / H M Prison Holloway * Chambers Road * Parkhurst Road / Holloway Nags Head * Seven Sisters Road / Nags Head * Hornsey Road * Tollington Park * Bavaria Road * Fairbridge Road * Hornsey Rise * Hornsey Lane * Edison Road * Crouch End Broadway * Rosebery Gardens Route departing Crouch End * Tottenham Lane YMCA * Crouch End Broadway / Park Road * Edison Road * Hornsey Lane * Hornsey Rise * Hanley Road * Tollington Park * Seven Sisters Road * Tollington Road / Sobell Centre * Holloway Road * Caledonian Road / Camden Road * Freegrove Road * Hillmarton Road * Caledonian Road Station * H M Prison Pentonville * Caledonian Road & Barnsbury Station * Story Street * Caledonian Road / Copenhagen Street * Carnegie Street * Killick Street * King's Cross Station / Pentonville Road * King's Cross Station * St Pancras International Station * British Library * Upper Woburn Place (for Euston Station) * Tavistock Square * Russell Square * Southampton Row * Theobald's Road * Kingsway / Holborn Station * Aldwych / The Royal Courts of Justice * Aldwych / Somerset House * Savoy Street * Bedford Street * Trafalgar Square / Charing Cross Station * Whitehall / Trafalgar Square Route record (list of roads traversed) Route departing Trafalgar Square Northumberland Avenue, Charing Cross Roundabout, Strand, Aldwych, Kingsway, Southampton Row, Russell Square, Woburn Place, Tavistock Square, Upper Woburn Place, Eversholt Street, Euston Bus Station, Grafton Place, Churchway, Euston Road, York Way, Wharfdale Road, Caledonian Road, Hillmarton Road, Parkhurst Road, Seven Sisters Road, Hornsey Road, Hornsey Rise, Crouch End Hill, The Broadway, Tottenham Lane Route departing Crouch End Tottenham Hale, The Broadway, Crouch End Hill, Hornsey Rise, Hornsey Road, Tollington Road, Camden Road, Caledonian Road, King's Cross Bridge, Grays Inn Road, Euston Road, Upper Woburn Place, Tavistock Square, Woburn Place, Russell Square, Southampton Row, Kingsway, Aldwych, Strand, Charing Cross Roundabout, Whitehall Timetable information Routes 91 and N91 combine to provide a 24-hour service between Trafalgar Square and Crouch End. On Christmas Eve, the last buses depart Trafalgar Square at 0010 and Crouch End at 0015 (Saturday service) On Boxing Day, the first buses depart Trafalgar Square at 0650 and Crouch End at 0605 (Sunday service) Links Current timetable Current route map Photo gallery (route 14A) Photo gallery (route 91) Timetable graveyard Category:London Northern Category:MTL London Category:Capital Citybus Category:First London Category:Metroline Category:Holloway (HT) Category:Northumberland Park (NP) Category:Buses serving Trafalgar Square Category:Buses serving Aldwych Category:Buses serving Holborn Category:Buses serving Russell Square Category:Buses serving Euston Category:Buses serving King's Cross Category:Buses serving Holloway Category:Buses serving Hornsey Rise Category:Buses serving Crouch End Category:Buses serving London Borough of Westminster Category:Buses serving London Borough of Camden Category:Buses serving London Borough of Islington Category:Buses serving London Borough of Haringey Category:Routes started in 1992